Desamor, nicotina y adicción
by Prince-Criss-Bel
Summary: "-¿El amor es una abominación, no crees?- No respondí, percibía que ambos sabíamos la respuesta". Corto relato que hace honor a la estupidez de los cuentos de hadas, recalcando lo real y bello de un vicio irresistiblemente adictivo. [AU] [Este Fic concursa en el #RetoAcústico de # LaZonaFanficker]
Por fa no me me asesinen, les juro por mi amor a Shinji que estoy trabajando en un Giro y al revés¡. Volviendo a la normalidad hola chicos y chicuelas, en esta ocasión les traigo algo un poquito diferente, tal vez algunas personas estén acostumbradas a escribir fics tan cortos pero para mi fue mucho más difícil de lo que creen, los que conocen mis historias saben que bien puedo escribir 200.000 palabras xD.

Agradezco a los lectores por dar otra oportunidad y me alegra anunciar que este fic hace parte del #RetoAcústico de # LaZonaFanficker. Normalmente no me enlisto para esta clase de retos ya que no me va eso de escribir bajo presión, pero alguien me dijo "Hazlo y te gasto una hamburguesa doble" y pues, _you know what I mean_ xD. Como sea, espero lo disfruten, no me juzguen por el primer pairing, fue como agarrar un papelito con un nombre al azar.

 **DECLAIMER:** Serie y personajes son autoria de Tite kubo-Sensei

 **Nota:** Songfic basado en "Absurda cenicienta" de cheona ( No me gusta la canción, pero como toda una guerrera con los ovarios bien puestos, asumí el reto)

* * *

 **Desamor, nicotina y adicción.**

Odio los cuentos de hadas. ¿ _ **Princesas,**_ castillos, apuestos caballeros luciendo resplandecientes armaduras, marchando en su imponente caballo en busca del amor de su damisela?. Realmente los aborrezco.

Es esa la razón a porque nunca me perdonaré el haberme convertido en esto; Yo, la chica violenta y agresiva de la secundaria, ahora maquillada, peinada y vestida, desfilando por la acera como toda una mugre cenicienta. El destino tiene un maldito y retorcido sentido del humor, o simplemente me volviste una idiota sin remedio; Sea cual sea el caso, estoy segura de una cosa: Cuando te encuentre te haré responsable de este condenado amor no deseado, Kurosaki Ichigo

No había vuelta atrás, soy orgullosa y asumí el desafío de adentrarme en esa selva repleta de universitarias calentonas y en celo, muy similar al historial de bajos y altibajos que por tratarse de ti, mi pareja de 7 meses, mi fastidiosa, insoportable e incondicional compañía, decidí aceptar. Volví a la realidad al estar en la entrada de el luminoso local, escuchando también la música que escapaba por los ventanales; El lugar era obscuro, sin embargo los intermitentes destellos de colores me permitieron hacerme paso entre la multitud, ignorando de momento el mar de expresiones.

—Tu, una _Reed's_ con sal y pimienta, ahora¡—Le grité al cantinero.

—Por supuesto, _**princesa**_ —Contestó el mayor dándome la espalda, pero antes de comenzar a preparar la bebida, se giró ligeramente clavándome su asquerosa mirada—Se nos han acabado las rodajas de limón, pero no creo que sea problema para ti, solo pídeselas a tu hada madrina.

Gruñí levantándole el dedo medio, no obstante, previo a dejar salir el insulto una juguetona voz atravesó mis sentidos. Inmediatamente olvidé al _barman_ , y con arrebato embestí a varios estorbos vivientes que me distanciaban de tu silueta. Solo un 'Pequeño' detalle me impidió saludarte, darte un tímido beso en la mejilla como ya me era costumbre; Porque de _**haber**_ dicho: 'Hola', la lengua viperina ajena que se escurría por tu garganta, me habría matado con su mortal toxina.

 _ **En un bar de mi barrio que, no quiero recordar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Vi a mi novio, besando a mi amiga**_ _ **  
**_ _ **El dolor de saborear, veneno tan letal**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ver el tiempo en dos seres que quería.**_

—Una cerveza para la _**princesa**_ de la fiesta¡—Chilló un castaño cualquiera y con la fugaz exclamación, el universo de papel que me rodeaba, me caricaturizó como su bufón.

Las carcajadas se mezclaron con los chorros de alcohol que fueron escupidos en mi dirección, logrando empapar el pomposo velo que envolvía mi figura; Los cristales cafés que segundos antes te besuqueaban dejándote sin aliento, los mismos que una vez me sirvieron de confidentes con su cobijo cálido y gentil, se tornaron llorosos por las ineludibles risotadas

 _ **Y con mis ojos logré ver,**_ _ **un cuento de papel.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mi reina decías,**_ _ **yo te creí.**_ _ **, l**_ _ **a reina de nada,**_ _ **es lo que fui.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí, perdida en un cuento real, como puede ser.**_ _ **  
**_

—H-Hiyori?¡—Exclamaste sobresaltado—No es lo que pien…—Tus labios temblaron, lucharon por no caer ante la burlesca situación apretándose el uno contra el otro—¿De verdad pensaste que sería una fiesta de disfraces?—Pero tus intentos fueron vanos—Claramente se trataba de una broma, ni siquiera estamos en octubre—Tan estúpida— Hiyori, te ves…como una cría de primaria.

 _ **Repetidamente te pedí más de una explicación,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Estás loca, eso me decías, ahí volví a creer este cuento de papel,**_

Debí gritar rudas e incontenibles palabras soeces, empero el dolor logró callar la fiereza de mis distintivos gruñidos. Caminé hacia el olor nauseabundo que tu boca promiscua escupía y con el taco afilado de mi calzado, dejé una hermosa marca en tu mejilla, sufrimiento pueril comparado con el que dejaban fluir mis ojos.

Salí a paso acelerado por la puerta trasera dando con un sepulcral callejón; ¿Qué mejor lugar para caer de rodillas ante la tristeza y humillación?, derrotada ante tu perversa lujuria, aquella que profanó la virtud que juré conservar hasta el _**día**_ en que diera el "Acepto" frente al altar.

 _ **Y con mis manos romperé,**_ _ **el cuento de papel.**_

—Te sentaste en orines de perro.

Un siseo apagado sonó junto a mí y enseguida el olor a tabaco inundó mis vías respiratorias; Deliciosa y exquisita esencia mentolada, penetrante, mi predilecta a la hora de recaer en el adictivo vicio del cual me distancié a petición tuya. Aquella fragancia jamás me resultó tan embriagante como en ese momento, extasiante como el añoro de reconstruir los pedazos de lo que una vez fui.

—Aléjate de mi…no vine _**a ver**_ idiotas entrometidos—Le respondí encubriendo mis verdaderos pensamientos.

—Te pido disculpas—Me susurró en un tono bajo, con sus parpados luciendo una rojez tan similar—Mi novia no quedó muy feliz cuando discutimos recientemente…de seguro pensó que encamarse con Kurosaki sería una venganza poética—Vi su cabello liso y blondo como el sol, hondearse al tiempo en que se dejó caer contra la pared de ladrillos a un costado—Realmente lo lamento.

Poco me interesaron sus injustificadas disculpas—Tu novia es una fácil, por si no lo sabías—Agregué, luchando por normalizar mi voz.

 _ **Mi reina decías,**_ _ **yo te creí, la reina de nada,**_ _ **es lo que fui.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí, perdida en un cuento real**_

 _ **Esto se acabó**_

—Ex-novia de hecho—Resopló sin contradecirme.

Con el ceño enmarañado, ruda y simple, le pregunté si cargaba con una cajetilla. Sin cuestionar mi desvergüenza, el rubio sacó un nuevo tubo blanco y con elegancia lo puso y encendió sobre mis labios.

—¿El amor es una abominación, no crees?—No respondí, percibía que ambos sabíamos la respuesta—¿Hiyori, cierto?—Asentí sin más, a lo que él reveló parte sus relucientes hileras de dientes—Perdona mi sinceridad, pero debo decirte que ese vestido es horrible.

Para mi interna extrañeza, una minúscula sonrisa relumbró en mi rostro con su osada afirmación—Lo sé, como una jodida y fracasada princesa, salida de un sucio cuento de hadas.

—Detesto las princesas—Volteé a mirarlo tomando una gran calada de nicotina, apoyando por completo mi espalda contra la pared—Estoy seguro que debes _**ser**_ mucho más que eso.

Suspiré liberando el cálido humo fuera de mis pulmones—Yo…aún lo soy.

—Pues me alegra—Él terminó su cigarro aplastando los restos con la suela de sus botas y sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo, desempacó una segunda dosis de su adicción, la cual prendió con ayuda de la colilla avivada entre mis labiales—Yo no soy un príncipe ni mucho menos, solo Shinji.

—Que irónico nombre para un amante desechado al igual que yo—Concluí con un dejo satírico.

 _ **Repetidamente recordé, que quise ser feliz.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ay, dolor, amor, dolor, dolor no vuelvas más.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Romperé, robaré,**_ _ **m**_ _ **i cuento de papel.**_ _ **  
**_

Shinji esbozó una alargada sonrisa, tan impecable e impregnada de aquel maravilloso perfume, la única que desde ese instante me daría el molesto placer de soportar.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, no puedo prometer fechas para la actualización de 1GAR, pero diré con total sinceridad que por primera vez en mi vida como fanficker, vendería un riñón por tener un Beta (Bueno tampoco, pero enserio estoy sufriendo por la necesidad), Nos leemos cuanto antes :)


End file.
